


All the ties that bind us

by Stargirltakingflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Do not post to another site, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Red String of Fate, Teacher Harry Potter, Teacher Tom Riddle, Timeline What Timeline, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirltakingflight/pseuds/Stargirltakingflight
Summary: Harry feels a tug on his finger, and Tom is momentarily distracted from his worried potions class by an even more worried DADA teacher.———Red string of fate!AU
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	All the ties that bind us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this came to me in a dream and was first posted on tumblr at @[stargirltakingflight](https://stargirltakingflight.tumblr.com/).

"Tom? Are you alright? I felt a tug."

Harry breezed into the classroom, robes billowing behind him. 

"I'm fine Harry, no need to worry," Tom replied, nose scrunched up as he focused on the large bruise on his arm. It somehow seemed even more pale than usual. "Besides, you know as well as I do that we can heal this in seconds. We are wizards, after all."

Harry came to a halt in front of him, lips pursed and arms crossed over the dark green robes. "What happened, even? Did you experiment again?" 

His hands moved to inspect the bruising, one hand trailing lightly over the bloodied skin while the other already held his wand, the healing spell already on his lips. As their skin touched, a familiar red thread formed in the air, glittering and translucent as it danced in the air, one end tied around their right pinky each. The colour slowly returned to his arm as skin knitted itself back together where it had split and bled, and soon nothing was left of the injury except for the dried blood clinging to his arm. Harry let go, and the glittering thread faded back into the ether.

He sighed. "I wish you would stop being so reckless. I was the gryffindor at school, not you. Take some notes from your students and start behaving more like a slytherin," Harry scolded.

"Oh, you mean calculating and ensuring that my partner comes to my aid when I require it?" He grinned at Harry, utterly unrepentant.

"Oh come now, even if you did plan this—which I don't believe for one second you did—you'd never have had the patience to wait for me to get here. You could have just come visit me in my office and foregone this whole thing."

The class of third years they were standing in front of had started quietly chattering, taking the break as a welcome respite from their potions class. 

"Now, who here can tell me what happened?" Harry clapped his hands and turned to the class, eyebrow raised. 

Behind him, Tom sighed and raised a hand to his head.

"Travers, yes."

"Well, P-professor Potter, sir, Professor Riddle had just explained the importance of keeping our utensils clean when all of a sudden, our potion started to boil and Professor Riddle put himself in front of it. H-he saved us."

"Couldn't you cast a shield charm? Christ, what are you, a muggle?" Harry turned back to Tom admonishing, hands on his hips.

"You do realise the irony of talking of a muggle saint while you accuse me of being one, don't you?" Tom smiled, amused at his partner's antics. "And anyhow, I'm fine, it was hardly my first potions mishap." His hands grasped Harry's, red thread once again shimmering into existence, this time coiled tightly between them, flickering in the low dungeon light. 

"Now, I do have a class to teach. I'll come find you later, yes?" He looked at Harry fondly, cataloguing the scowl on his face and the carefree mess of black hair on his head. 

"And besides, don't you have a class to teach yourself?" 

"Eh, it's a free period. The next class won't be in til—" He cast a tempus and paled. "Ah crap! I'll see you later, Tom. I left those pixies unprotected, Merlin knows what sort of chaos those menaces have already caused!"

And, just as he'd arrived, he stormed out of the classroom and the professor and his students were left alone.

Tom cleared his throat. "Well," he glanced at his students. "Not that this wasn't a fun break, but let's get back to work, shall we? Mr. Travers, can you think of anything that may have caused your potion to react like that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are my lifeblood and I will love you forever if you take a moment out of your day to leave a comment.
> 
> Find me at tumblr @[stargirltakingflight](https://stargirltakingflight.tumblr.com/) and message me if you‘d like to talk, geek about Tomarry, HP, or anything, really! I promise that I’d love to hear from you.


End file.
